Hermione's Crush
by BlueSmurfette
Summary: Hermione has a new crush! Does he reciprocate her feelings? And who's the mystery guy crushing on Hermione?
1. The Not So Secret Crush

"Hermione Granger?" a voice enquired in a soft, calm tone' Hermione stared dreamily at the speaker for thirty seconds or so before her brain caught uo with her "Yes Professor Lupin." She replied in a perky voice, beaming at him as she watched him tick her name of his register. Hermione had a crush. A secret crush. She didn't get a lot of crushes, and when she did she normally end up telling at least Harry or Ron, but this time, even they were unaware that Hermione was lusting after their Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Lupin; or so she thought.

"Look at her – gazing at him like a lovesick puppy!" Ron exclaimed in a whisper to Harry at the back of the classroom. For, the fact remained, that although Hermione had refrained from telling even her two best friends about her new crush, she'd made it pretty clear she had a thing for their professor by talking about him nonstop, praising him to no ends and, as Ron put it, 'staring at him like a love sick puppy' every Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. Harry, who was trying to listen as Lupin started talking about banshees chucked quietly, rolling his eyes as Ron continued "She could try making it a bit less obvious couldn't she, if she stared any harder she'd knock the poor guy out stone cold!" Harry laughed louder then. Ron had a habit of grossly exaggerating situations. Harry agreed that she had made her crush a bit obvious, but didn't feel it was doing any harm, "She'll get over him soon enough. Relax. " Harry whispered in response, blushing slightly as he realised three quarters of the class had turned around to identify him as the source of the laughter. To his surprise, Hermione too was turned around, he wouldn't have thought she would have wanted to miss a word that came out of Lupins lips. However, his surprise vanished when he realised that she was glaring at him strictly, with a finger positioned over mouth – her silent way of telling him to button it.

"I'll have to breach the topic with her sometime…" he thought inwardly as he tried to avoid Hermione Grangers eyes "The sooner she's over this crush the better." Embarrassingly enough for Hermione, not only did the majority of her classmates know about her crush, but Professor Lupin himself was also painfully aware that the 14 year old girl was… infatuated with him. He knew the sooner he had a chat with her, the better, but the idea of sitting Hermione down and talking about her little crush made him cringe. He cleared his throat as he imagined the scene in his head, quickly turning to the blackboard so as not to alert his pupils to his bright red face – he had never had this sort of problem before, and wasn't quite sure of the correct procedure to deal with it. "Right class, turn to page 18 and write down notes about how to immobilise banshees!" he ordered, sitting at his desk trying to ignore the looks he could tell Hermione was giving him. "Professor Lupin?" Oh god. Without speaking Lupin knew who was addressing him "Yes Hermione?" he said curtly, looking up to see the bushy haired teen waving her arm in the air and blushing slightly, "Can you explain the spell for stopping banshees again sir, I didn't quite understand." He heard sniggers from the back of the room, but chose to ignore them. He pitied Granger – obviously her classmates knew about her infatuation with him. Anyone who knew Hermione was well aware that she had never once not understood something before. He rose from his seat before walking over to her, making sure he did not bend down next to her, or do anything that could fuel her fantasies. "Well, Miss Granger, it's really quite simple," he started, before explaining the process to her once again. He noticed Hermione too no notes as he spoke, confirming her suspicions that she did not really need any help. "Thank you professor, you really helped." Hermione said as Lupin finished his explanation. He gave her a brief smile before returning to his seat where he began to fiddle with a sneakascope he had confiscated from a first year.

"That is plain sickening!" Ron said to Harry in a voice loud enough to make Lavender Brown turnaround from the row in front and pointedly ask him to keep the noise down. Harry rolled his eyes at Ron once more – he was getting fed up of Ron's loud comments. He was sure Professor Lupin had heard him. "Ron – maybe Hermione really did need help." He said calmly, realising instantly that this was a ridiculous notion – a point Ron went on to explain to him, "She doesn't need help! She's a bloody genius Harry – you know that as well as me!" he continued, receiving another withering look from Lavender as he failed to keep his voice down at all. Harry thought it best to let Ron think what he thought – there was no point trying to reason with him, so he slowly shook his head before scribbling a note down onto his parchment. "Alright class, I think we've done enough today. If you'd like to pack away and stand behind your desks?" Professor Lupin instructed the class from the front of the room – placing the sneakoscope back in the drawer he had retrieved it from before standing up to dismiss the class. "You've worked well today – next lesson I think we may start a new topic," he said – causing Hermione to beam widely as she put her chair under the table "Well Professor Lupin, we've only worked so well because we've been taught so well!" she said grinning at him obsessively. Lupin feigned a smile before turning to the blackboard under the pretence of wiping it clean but in reality to avoid Hermione's chatter.

Unbeknown to Miss Granger, her classmates and Professor Lupin, Hermione was not the only person with a crush. However the other person was doing a much better job at keeping his crush a secret, for he did not gaze at her throughout their lessons together and he did not talk about her nonstop. He was more of an admirer from a distance, as he knew that if people found about his crush he would receive no end of mocking, as she was way out of his league. He stole a glance at Hermione whilst everyone started packing their quills, parchment and books into their bags, admiring her beautiful bushy hair, He then turned his gaze to Lupin, scowling slightly at the man who was the object of his crushes affections. "You may go!" Lupin said as the boy examined him. He watched as Hermione left the room – followed by his classmates "Why aren't you leaving?" Harry asked as he walked out the door. "I want to ask Professor Lupin about something." The boy replied, rather pointlessly it seemed as Harry had not hung around for an answer.

The boy strode up to the desk, unsure whether or not his next move was a good idea. "Professor Lupin, can I talk to you for a minute?"

**Okay, so this is the first chapter of my new fic! And I'm not going to lie – I kind of like it :p I've purposefully not revealed Hermione's crush this chapter – you'll find out who he is at the beginning of the next chapter - I think some of you may be surprised! :p Feel welcome to tell me if you think there's anything I could improve/any major errors in my writing – I want to improve :D xx**


	2. Try Flowers

"Professo Lupin, can I talk to you a minute?" Neville asked, twiddling his hands nervously.

"Certainly," Lupin replied in a somewhat surprised manner. Neville Longbottom had bever struck him as the type of pupil to talk to professers after lessons. "Is it about the lesson?" he asked, aware that Neville was by no means the sharpest tool in the box.

"No." Neville said, looking down as he began blushing furiously, "It's about girls." Now Lupin was really shocked. Neville Longbottom, asking him about girls - this he could never have predicted.

"Well," the professor himself was now feeling slightly awkward, "what exactly about girls?"

"How do you get them to like you?" Neville asked hurriedly, still not look up at his professor.

"Nevillle, why on Earth are you asking me this?" Professor Lupin asked, completely confuddled as to why his student had come to him about girld problems.

"Because girls like you..." Neville added, his face reddening further as he spoke.

"What makes you think that, Neville?" Lupin was now confused - how did Neville know anything about his love life

"Well..." by this stage in the conversation Neville was beetroot in colour "Hermione likes you." he muttered in a voice so quiet Lupin could hardly hear it. Now it was Lupins turn to blush. Of course he was aware that the young witch had a bit of a thing for him but he was unaware that it had got to the stage where _everyone_ was aware of herfeelings towards him.

"Neville!" Lupin said in an alarmed manner "that crush was in no way instigated by me, it's just a school girl crush!" If possible Neville looked more embarassed than before now. "Do you like Miss Granger then" Lupin asked, in what he perceived to be a caring and calming voice. Neville slowly nodded, and his professors heart went out to him.

Neville was not smart, he was not funny and he was not particularly handsome or athletic, but he was kind. But in the world of love and romance, Nevill knew being kind meant little. Take Harry for example, he was smart, athletic funny and handsome - everything Neville was not, and girls flocked around him. In a similar manner Hermione was smart and beautiful - and way ouot of Nevilles league. Neville knew this full well, which was the reason he had come to his professor. He hoped to emulate and learn from Professor Lupin, whom he had noticed o to be of help but I ver the weeks was Hermiones current object of affection. "I'm sorry Neville, I'd love to be of help but I myself am rather poor with the ladies, so I can't offer any afvice." Lupins words penetrated Nevilles thoughts and bought him back to reality "You could try flowers?" Lupin added quesioningly.

"Thank you Professor." Neville said, before turning to exit the room,

"No problem Neville - sorry I couldn't've been more help" Lupin replied before disappearing into his office.

Hermione Granger came up to him "Hi." she said in a quiet, seductive voice "Want to go for a walk"

and so they walked out into the grounds, his arm round her waist, her head in his shoulder. Then they stopped, right by the lake. A beautiful setting. "I want to kiss you." he said, stroking her chin as he looked right into her eyes, "I want to kiss you too," she whispered, standing on her toes and kissing him slowly on the lips,

The sound of knocking woke Lupin from his dream - his bad dream he reminded himself, his dream that in no way reflected his feelings for his student Hermione Granger. Who was he kidding?

**So, last minute twist (not sure if I'm too keen on it - opinions?) Lupin likes Hermione as well as Neville... not sure how to continue but I will try drabble something out! :) xx**


End file.
